Hate is a Wishful Thought
by honeysuckelvine
Summary: This is what happens when corupted old men rule the world and the ability to forgive all evil becomes a curse.


_**Hate is a Wishful Thought**_

Chapter 1 

Naruto sat, rooted to his seat as though one of his childhood glue pranks had backfired. His mouth had dropped open wide. His hands were so tightly clenched that blood vessels burst across their backs. 

His assistant Hinata was slowly backing away from the red aura her Hokage was emitting. Her affection finally winning over her fear, the quiet girl approached her leader and friend only to watch him vanish in  
a swirl of leaves. 

As the last leaf fluttered to the ground, a silver haired jounin landed on the window ledge in a slight panic. 

"Where is he? I felt THAT chakra and knew that something had to be wrong!" Kakashi panted. He had obviously rushed here at full speed. 

Quietly, Hinata handed over the document that Naruto had been reading. "This was in the Thirds Hokage diary." 

Oct. 13 (I don't know what year Naruto was born) 

I write this now so that one day, someone will read it and do their best to make the council pay for their atrocious behavior. My hands are tied because I now have a precious little baby boy to protect and nothing, not even revenge for the selfish actions of old fools are as important as making sure that I remain powerful enough to protect Naruto.

Four days ago, when the Fox finally came as the Fourth said it would, the council went behind all of our backs to do the unthinkable. The Hokage had already realized that the only baby that was even an option for the jutsu was his own but the baby had not come yet. 

Namikaze Minato was doing everything in his power to hold off the beast and while having a difficult time; he was succeeding with the help of all his friends. The council however, only held concern for their own lives and money.

They forced the medics to rush the delivery at the cost of the Hokage's beautiful wife, my daughter, Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina was my daughter by my first wife and my pride and joy. 

Namikaze Minato would have survived his technique had the council not attacked him at the end in fear of the backlash once he learned of their misdeeds. They slaughtered the two most loved people of our village and condemned their son to a life of loneliness and hate.

I would give anything for revenge but if I failed, Naruto would have no one! I must wait till he is of age, then my girl will have justice. My poor grandson, if you read this, we all loved you with a passion and I hope you can forgive me. 

Kakashi's hands trembled with suppressed rage and emotion. He almost wished that his lover had gone on a killing spree but knew him far to well to believe that possible. 

"Thank you Hinata." And the elite ninja vanished. 

A moment later, he appeared on top of the Hokage mountain. As always, the view was breathtaking, but Kakashi only had eyes for his love. The tall blond with flowing Hokage robes standing on the head of the Third Hokage. 

The silver haired man approached his lover and slid his arms about a narrow waist. 

Bright blue eyes filled with tears, "I wish I was selfish enough to kill them,... or at least hate them." 

"I will hate them for you then."

Chapter Two 

'It's not fair!' silently fumed the angry jounin.

From the viewpoint of an observer, Kakashi was as cool and calm as ever. Strolling along the road, orange book in hand, his only concern seemed to be the next chapter.

No one would suspect that the perpetually laid back man was seething inside. However, one might notice the steely glint of Kakashi's visible eye if they were to look at him closely. And might even see the large wet patch on his shoulder.

His mind was not focused on any book but rather on the conversation he recently had with his lover.

"I will hate them for you," he had told Naruto.

"... No ..." Naruto hesitantly sighed.

Kakashi stared at the beautiful man in his arms and waited for him to elaborate.

Naruto did not disappoint him. "The council was selfish and wrong, but the men who did this are no longer the council. Those men are all dead or on their way to dead. If I learned anything from Sasuke, it was that revenge only breeds more revenge from the other side. All we can do is try our best to keep the past from repeating itself." By the end of his speech, Naruto was speaking in a hoarse whisper.

Kakashi took a deep, steadying breath, "And that Naru, is why you are the best Hokage ever." He placed a tender kiss behind Naruto's ear, "You rule with your heart, fight with your heart, and speak with it too."

Naruto turned within his lover's grasp, "I just wish it didn't hurt so much!" he murmured before burying his face within the side of Kakashi's neck.

The strong shinobi felt his heart break a little as Naruto's sobs wracked his body. He didn't know how much time passed as he held onto the blond and he didn't care. Duty be dammed, his soul mate needed him.

As he soothed the tattered heart of the one he held most dear, he began a plot of his own. This village had harmed Naruto far too much.

It was about time that someone other than his old team found out just how much Naruto put others before himself and how much hurt he and his family had suffered needlessly at the hands of the village.

Kakashi offered what little comfort that he could till Naruto's emotions wore him out. He lifted his leader into strong arms and took him home to a warm bed. After tucking in the exhausted young man, he left to set his plan into action. Well, also to stew over it a bit. He would need a clear head after all.

Kakashi shook his head a little and came back to the present. He had walked past his destination four times and still felt no calmer.

'You would think that being the Hokage would endear Naruto to his people.' Kakashi mentally ranted. 'He is only the Hokage because they were too afraid of his power, power he chooses not to use, not to make him the Hokage. And still Tsunade had to insist that they did it.'

He was so upset that he failed to notice the two elite jounin tailing him for the past twenty minutes.

'This selfless man gives everything of himself to a village that hopes for the position to be dangerous enough to kill him. The village has vastly improved under his direction but the people still pass all credit off to others -Hinata the assistant, Shikamaru the adviser, and Neji the Captain of the ANBU.' If anyone could hear his thoughts and the childishly snotty way he spat out the last sentence, they would fall over in laughter.

'No one gives Naruto credit for appointing these people. No one sees how much Naruto does to insure a good life for his people. They only hide behind their assumptions and keep their heads buried in the sand.' A hand reached out to grab his arm and Kakashi reflexively spun around with his fist up.

The flying appendage was deftly evaded as Kakashi realized whom he had attacked.

"Is that any way to great your old students Sensei?" Inquired Sasuke.

Abashed at his actions Kakashi apologized distractedly. The two before him knew him well enough to understand that something was really wrong with their old teacher.

"What happened Kakashi? Is Naruto all right?" Asked a concerned Sakura.

When Sasuke went away, she discovered what an amazing friend she had in the hyper blond. As she learned about the real Naruto and his childhood, she became almost more overprotective than Iruka. The mere thought of something upsetting the young man was enough to throw her into avenging big sister mode, a fact that Kakashi planned to exploit.

"Well Sakura; no he isn't okay right now. I need you to bring the rest of the rookie nine to Naruto's office. I will get Iruka and Tsunade and meet you there."

Seeing her mouth about to open, Kakashi hightailed it out of there. He didn't have the time or heart to repeat what he needed to say over and over today. He needed to get the ball rolling and get back to Naruto before those sapphire eyes could open onto an empty bed.

Chapter 3 

Shock! The main emotion in the room could only be described as shock.

Hatake Kakashi was not only on time…. he was early! The man who everyone knew would be late to his own funeral was so concerned about something that he was early. Either the world was coming to an end or Naruto was hurting.

Every shinobi in the room prayed for an apocalypse.

Kakashi allowed silence to fill the room as he collected his thoughts for a moment. At last, he turned a hard eye on the former Hokage Tsunade. "When you were Hokage, did you ever read the Third's Hokage diaries?" Something in his tone made her hope he liked her answer.

"No," she stammered, "I never sifted through enough of the paper work to find any diaries."

Thankfully, her answer seemed to appease him as he stopped glairing at her. "Well, that is where Naruto's signature jutsu comes in handy. He only got the job two weeks ago and his clones have already sorted and finished all of the undone paperwork leading back to the time of the First. It's amazing what a couple hundred men can accomplish," he added dryly.

A slight twitter of amusement skidded around the room. The tension in the air would not allow for an out right laugh.

Kakashi took his time to regain his train of thought. "Yesterday, he reached the bottom of the pile and discovered that the Third kept a diary. What he found within was shocking to say the least." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Who here knows what happened to Naruto on the night of his birth."

The adults obviously knew previously but only a few of his former classmates raised their hands. The rest only displayed curiosity and puzzlement.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke where the only ones who had already learned of Naruto's secret. Hinata discovered when Naruto gently declined her confession of love. He had explained his past and how he would never forgive himself if a person a sweet as her were ostracized for being with him. Shikamaru was just smart enough to figure it out on his own after the chunnen exam.

Sasuke and Sakura where told after Naruto stopped Sasuke from defecting to sound. Kakashi found and dragged the unconscious boys back to the village. Naruto had pondered over his friend's jealousy and came to the conclusion that if Sasuke were envious, then he didn't know anything about Naruto or his life.

It was with a great display of courage that Naruto set his teammates down and told his story. Looking back, Kakashi realized that day was the day he first saw Naruto in a new light. He saw the real Naruto behind the happy smile and found a hero. A person who knew ultimate suffering and still had the capacity to love the people who hurt him.

"I was afraid I would have to explain." He sighed. "I know that many of you have your suspicions about the red chakra that Naruto wields." He paused to allow the assembled friends to nod their heads. "You all know about Garra and his special problem correct?"

Again, nods all around the room. " Naruto is the same, only he holds the Kubie."

I would like to say that they were shocked and amazed. However, so many clues had been dropped over the years that this final piece to the puzzle was more enlightening than shocking.

Kakashi allowed them to absorb the new information before plowing on. "In his youth, Naruto was shunned, beaten, robbed and tortured. The village sees him as the Kubie even today. They hate him and seek to hurt him in every way." Even those who already knew this and much more of Naruto's pain were moved and choked up.

'Naruto is too pure and kind for such a cruel fate.' Thought Neji.

"As much as I wish that my purpose in calling this meeting was to inform you of the Kubie, I have new information to reveal." Kakashi made a gesture to Hinata who passed out several sheets of paper to everyone.

As each of them read their copy of the diary entry, the already tense atmosphere became even thicker. The rage, emanating from the shinobi was giving off an alarming killing intent.

Kakashi waited till they were all through with their reading, "The real kicker, is that he does not want any action taken."

The room exploded in noise as Naruto's friends shouted in outrage. They were furious that the scumbags could possibly get away with such a horribly devious act. Kakashi allowed them all to vent a bit before explaining Naruto's feelings on the matter. This only served to change the charged atmosphere from anger to sorrow at the selflessness of their dear friend and the pore treatment of him.

"I however have no intention of just letting this go." This effectively drew all eyes to Kakashi. "I have a plan to make this village see my lover in a whole new light and you all are gonna help!" The evil look in Kakashi's eye would have been scary had they all not whole-heartedly agreed with him that action needed to be taken.

Kakashi presented a brief overview of the simple plan he had devised then left it to Shikamaru's capable hands. "I need to get back to him before he wakes up." He explained before taking off.

Taking a risk with the time it would cost him, Kakashi swung by Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "Hi Kakashi! How are you today?" The old man asked nicely.

"I need an order guaranteed to put a smile on Naruto's face." He ordered sadly.

The shop owner froze for a moment, staring at the silver haired man. "Something you did or something big?"

Kakashi sighed dejectedly, "Really big."

The old man nodded his head and set to work. The bag that he finally passed over the counter was very large and heavy. "On the house," he smiled.

Kakashi nodded in appreciation before heading home.

Using all of his skills at stealth, Kakashi slipped into the house and into the bed. Wrapping his arms around the warm body beside him, he snuggled down.

Just as Kakashi's eyes slid shut in peace, "I smell ramen."

Kakashi's eyes popped open wide. Moment's latter, Naruto lay breathless beneath his love after having been tickled and kissed senseless. Chuckling softly, Naruto gazed up at the beloved face above him.

When he was a kid, Naruto found Kakashi's obsession with his mask to be kind of creepy. However, he now took pride in being the only person on earth with the right to see the man's whole face. Just the knowledge that the handsome view before him was all his gave Naruto a thrill.

"How are you feeling love?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment, "Hungry!" he exclaimed before tossing his boyfriend off and racing to the kitchen.

Kakashi caught up as Naruto was opening the bag and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he swung them around and tried to drag Naruto away.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "RAMEN!" He struggled to get loose but failed miserably.

"Would you really rather eat ramen than me?" The jounin asked with a smirk

Naruto considered for an instant, then, "YES!" He dove for the Ramen, only to find a log in his grasp.

"Looking for this?" Kakashi was dangling the bulging bag from his right hand, grinning like a loon. "Tell ya what. Lets compromise."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he stalked his prey.

"How about you eat the ramen while I eat you?"

Naruto's response was a blinding smile.

Chapter 4 

Kakashi lay in heaven. The warm morning sun graced the room with its radiance. His bed was soft and comfy.

Best of all, the handsome blond man in the bed with him was wrapped around Kakashi like a comforter and snuggling in his sleep.

Kakashi would gladly lie there all day, basking in the nearness of his love and watching him sleep if he could. Unfortunately, Kakashi had plans for the blond that he wasn't willing to change.

Naruto smiled in his sleep as gentle warmth caressed the whisker marks on his cheek. His mattress was pleasantly warm and soothing beat pulsed beneath his ear. All he wanted was to snuggle in deeper but the warmth on his face was traveling to his ear and encouraging him to surface in the waking world.

'He looks so adorable half asleep,' thought Kakashi as Naruto's sleep drowsy eyes opened up.

Naruto stretched like a cat before soundly kissing his living mattress. "Good morning Kashi-cun," he murmured.

Kakashi moaned appreciatively and offered his lips for another sweet kiss. "We gotta get moven hun. I want to be at the hot springs by noon."

Slyly, Kakashi took advantage of a sleep-muddled mind to slip that statement by his lover and disappear into the shower.

"Ok, ok, I'm u… WHAT!" Naruto screeched. "What are you talking about? I am going to work and you are teaching your new students. We are not going anywhere near the hot springs today," he exclaimed. The only response he received was the sound of running water. I a fit of frustration, Naruto charged into the shower and whipped back the curtain.

The delectable sight before him made his mouth go dry and his mind empty out all thought.

Rivulets of water coursed down a toned back to grace the curve of two perfect globes. Naruto's perceptive eye continued to fallow the path of moisture as it wound it's way down a muscled thy, toned calf, and slide off of a smooth heal, all the while whishing that his own tong was creating that path.

Naruto deftly slid into the shower stall to join the striking male within. Grabbing the shower gel off of the shelf, Naruto worked a thick lather into the strong shoulders of the shinobi. His ministrations where reworded with a heartfelt moan of appreciation.

Sliding his hands over smooth skin, Naruto spread the frothy bubbles over all available flesh. Naruto paid close attention to the bottom left rib, where an old scar often plagued the jounin, and the base of the spine where Kakashi was most sensitive to his lovers touch.

Two battle worn hands worked their way down lean legs and back up between the thighs to caress the back of a loose sack. Trailing a fingertip along a thin ridge of skin, Naruto fallowed the line back up between the two tasty globes.

Teasingly, he skimmed passed the one place that begged for more attention and up Kakashi's spine to the music of the strong protest of his lover.

Kakashi's hands where braced on the wall as the rushing water pounded down his head and shoulders. Without conscious thought, his feat had spread apart, presenting his posterior seductively.

Kakashi arched his back in a graceful plea for satisfaction. The gentle teasing was just about to drive the silver haired ninja mad when a very soapy appendage slid smoothly into him.

"I must have really don a number on you last night if you are still this loose lover." Naruto purred into a well-shaped ear.

Kakashi threw his head back out of the water, spraying the walls with the moisture in his hair. He pushed back on the probing hand behind him in a silent demand for more.

Always one to please others, Naruto added a finger to the first. Always one to cause mischief, Naruto set an agonizingly slow pace. Kakashi's body was humming with desire. He wanted more. He wanted faster and harder, yet he also wanted this to last forever.

Naruto gave him the strength to be weak, and was the only person he could lean on. The effervescent Hokage had such a wealth of inner strength that Kakashi felt safe enough to let down his guard and be happy with him. Never before was the jounin able to allow himself the true happiness that surrender of control can bring until Naruto foisted it upon him.

Kakashi reveled in his need to release all control to his leader, lover, and friend. He could only allow this to happen in the most intimate of situations, only when the masks where off, could he be truly free.

Sensing that his lover's attention was wandering, Naruto brought all of Kakashi's focus back to where it belonged. The older ninja whimpered in disappointment as the delightful sensations within him momentarily disappeared.

Kakashi's body reached blindly for contact that was swiftly granted. A pair of soapy hands firmly latched onto his hips to guide him back onto Naruto's thick organ. The familiar sting of entry was welcomed gladly. The moment of joining is like having a severed arm reattached. A peace of himself that was missing was now returned, however briefly.

Naruto sank in as far as he could. He lifted Kakashi's foot up to rest on the side of the tub for a better position. Angling his hips a little, the blond slowly pulled back as far as he dared befor plunging back in. Kakashi shouted out as his prostrate was stimulated.

A furious pace was set while Naruto wrenched cries of passion from the usually laid back man. Kakashi was frantically pressing back into every thrust, enthralled by each sensation that assaulted his nerve endings.

Coming closer to the edge, Naruto wrapped a sudsy hand around Kakashi's aching shaft, pushing his lover screaming ahead of him into the abyss of pleasure that awaited them.

Several long moments later, the lovers came down from their sexual high enough to finish their shower. Getting dressed, Naruto recalled just why he had fallowed his imp of a lover into the shower to begin with. "What was that nonsense about the hot springs earlier?"

Kakashi smiled sadly and gathered Naruto into an embrace. "I ha a little talk with Hinata and Sakura. They told me that your only real duty today and tomorrow is to oversee the plans for the annual banquet Friday in honor of the council. I decided that you should not have to plan a party for those basterds and so, I convinced the girls that you would cause more trouble then help in party planning. So, they 'convinced' me to take you out of town till the party is planed to start."

The self-satisfied grin on his face was purely indecent. Naruto only wished that he could be upset with the turn of events. " Well, if you don't get packing then we won't be able to make love in the springs till late tonight." The blond pointed out.

The pair was packed and on the rode in record time.

Chapter 5 

"Come on Kakashi," wined the exuberant blond. "If you would just promise than I won't have to resort to threats."

"Threats?" pouted the silver haired man walking beside Naruto, "What could you possibly threaten me with." Kakashi realized his mistake the instant the words left hi mouth.

An evil grin spread across Naruto' face. "Jiraiya sent me an early edition of his lattes book and I won't tell you where I hid it unless you promise.

Kakashi stopped walking to stare at his lover retreating back. Finally coming to his senses, Kakashi ran to catch up. "Just how long have you had this book?"

Naruto thought back, "About a month now." He replied.

"A month! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The e jounin yelled.

The blond appeared unfazed. "I knew that I would need collateral against you sooner or later and I was right wasn't I?"

Kakashi grumbled to himself for a moment before caving in. "All right," he sighed, "I promise not to attack any of the old council members at the party tonight."

"There, are you satisfied?" he spit out.

"Yes, very!" Naruto pounced into his lover's arms for a happy kiss. "Now lets get a move on. I need to get my dress robes on and get to the office before the guests are due to arrive.

Kakashi reluctantly released the ball of energy that was Naruto and fallowed him home. Naruto quickly got ready and kissed Kakashi goodbye befor dashing away.

Kakashi got himself ready then headed out to the park where the village wide event was to be held. Seconds after arrival, Sasuke approached his former teacher. "Everything is all set up." Kakashi was informed.

"Thanks Sasuke. I really appreciate all of you helping out like this. Naruto has no idea and I prefer to keep it that way." Kakashi replied.

The two old friends sat back against a tree to watch all of the hustle and bustle that always precedes any party. The live band that had been hired for the evening finished their sound check and began to lie as the first of the guests arrived.

A large circular stage had been constructed in the center of the clearing and hundreds of round tables surrounded it. Villagers of all ages milled about the area, choosing tables and enjoying the pleasant evening air.

At fifteen to seven, Sakura materialized beside the two men. "You had better get to your seats at the Hokage table." She said. "The Hokage will be hear soon." With that said, she disappeared into the crowd to find her place at said table.

The band finished their song and called the assembly to attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. We are about to begin."

The noise that had died down, surged back to life in an instant as people where scrambling to get to their chairs. At seven o'clock, the leader of the band once again called for silence. "It is my great privilege to introduce your esteemed Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." The band began to clap encouragingly. The people at the Hokage table raised as much ruckus as was humanly possible to make up for the silence of the rest of the ungrateful guests.

Naruto took the stage with confidence and poise. "Thank you very much for that kind introduction," he thanked the bandleader. "And thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the many leaders of our village." Naruto paused for the clapping that his comment instigated. "It is all to easy in a village of shinobi to fall into the trap of only noticing heroic actions on the battle field and forgetting about those who support our village in other ways. Our strong shinobi could not be half so strong without a sturdy foundation behind them. The council and other village leaders help out fighters in hundreds of ways every day."

"They keep our trade honest and of high quality. They help to keep our streets not only safe but clean and beautiful. The leaders of our village help to ensure that when we ninja come home from battle, we have a home worth coming home to. I would like to thank you all, not just the leaders but also the rest of the village that supports them for all of the hard work and love that you put into the everyday running of our wonderful village."

The crowd could not help themselves, they began to clap and cheer. No matter who you where, Naruto had such a way with words that you had no choice but to accept the truth of what he had to say. Not to clap would be to insult themselves and not Naruto, so they had to clap.

Naruto gave the people a few minuets of excitement befor motioning for silence. "I see that our servers would like to bring out the meal now." He motioned the waters to proceed. "I ask that you enjoy the meal and befor desert I would like to honor a few outstanding citizens as well as all council members new and retired." Naruto graced the gathering with a bright smile before making his way to his table.

Naruto settled into his seat between Kakashi and Tsunade. "Great speech brat." Tsunade declared.

"Have you heard from Jiraiya yet?" Naruto returned.

"No. He is probably passed out in some brothel in wave." She groused.

Smirking to himself, Naruto did not refute her claim. Aside from his old team, Hinata and Tsunade, the current council was seated at their table. The tension was very high despite Naruto's best efforts. The current council had nothing to do with what happened to Namikaze Minato, the Fourth. They all came into power after that horrible day. However, this did not stop them from inheriting certain prejudice from their predecessors.

They all enjoyed the delectable pheasant dinner in civil silence. As the meal was drawing to an end, a messenger approached Naruto and handed the young Hokage a message.

Naruto read the letter to himself before rising from his seat. "It seems that the Kasakage and his siblings have decided to surprise us with a visit." He happily informed the table. "I must go to greet them and invite them to our festivities. Please, enjoy yourselves and I will be back as soon as possible." Naruto repeated this to the rest of the village before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Quick as a flash, Tsunade mounted the stage and seized the microphone. The gathered people grew quiet and stared at her. "I have an announcement to make to the people of Konoha." She paused for dramatic affect. "I am well aware of the views of this village toward our current Hokage. It is a well known fact that you believe him to be that fox that he contains." Shouts of outrage and shock filled the air. Naruto's supporters groaned at her lack of tact.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "For once, you will all listen to what I have to say on the matter. Naruto is a loving, intelligent, and strong shinobi. He is not the Fox. Naruto is only the cell keeper of the beast and not the beast itself." More cries of anger and disbelief.

"I have proof." This caught the attention of the mob, "If you where forced to do the same jutsu as Namikaze Minato, would you chose your own son as the vessel if you had any doubt as to his safety?"

The villagers roared in confusion. The Fourths son! This could not be accurate. Yes, the idiot did look like the Fourth but it had to be a coincidence.

Tsunade once again hollered for quiet. "I hold in my hand the proof of my words." The former council members attempted to leave, only to be stopped by Naruto's friends and escorted to the stage.

Tsunade continued, "This is a diary entry, written by the Third Hokage, my teacher, three days after the Kubie attacked. " As she read the diary excerpt, the villagers hung on her every word. Rage filled the assembly, hurt and guilt where felt by all.

When the last sentence had been read, silence fell over the crowd. "Naruto found this letter the other day and chose to forgive. " This brought all heads snapping up. "He didn't see the point in punishing a few old men, but his friends refuse to allow him to bare another hurt alone."

No sooner had she stepped down from the stage, than the left over food from the fancy dinner sailed through the air toward the honored retired council.

The people cursed the bent old men before them and threw anything that they could get their hands on. It took a while for them to realize that nothing was hitting the council members.

All activity slowly came to a halt. Puzzlement filled the people. 'Why wasn't anything hitting them,' they wandered. After the last quail bone sailed through the air, the question was answered.

A very angry blond Hokage stood before them with that last bone in his hand. Naruto had deflected the on slant of food and table where. His beautiful robes where now slightly rumpled and tarnished. His hair was more wiled than ever and his eyes sat fire.

"Enough!" Naruto bellowed. "You have no right." The ensuing outburst from the crowd was silence as Naruto added chakra to his voice and roared his displeasure. "I will not allow this. I have allowed the village to treat me like dirt my whole life because I wanted to rise above the hate and be loved as I loved the village " Guilt again washed over the crowd. "I never gave in and I always pushed forward. This made me a strong enough person to lead the people I love. I will not allow you to sink to such a low level as to torture old men."

The crowd gasped in shock at the blonde's statement. "The main perpetrators have died log ago. The only people left to punish where crippled old men. What satisfaction can your hate and anger gain you?" Naruto allowed his words to soak in.

"You have hated me all my live and what has it gained you? We could have been friends, you could have gotten passed your fear and anger to be happy and yet you chose not to. All hate dose, is breed more hate." He stopped to calm himself.

"The people who would beat me and rob from me as a child did it wrongly and out of misplaced anger. If I had retaliated with righteous anger, than the circle would become complete and the cycle would become never-ending."

"I fight to protect my home but never to simply hurt others. That is a trap I won't allow the people of this village to fall into. These men are not to be hated, but rather pitied. We all make mistakes and these pore men made a horrible one in their youth that they have had to live with all these years." The people before him where reeling in shock as Naruto finished his lecture.

Naruto helped the men down from the stage and began to pass out the awards that they had gathered for tonight as though nothing had happened.

Every one settled back into their seats and really looked at the blond for the first time. Finally, they allowed his good side to shine through and be acknowledged.

Four hours later, Naruto thanked everyone for coming and disappeared into the night. The village of Konoha was silent for the rest of the night. The people had a lot to think about as they lay in their beds late that night.

Kakashi waited impatiently for his lover to come home. The longer he waited, the more worried he became. At five in the morning, he began to search. All of Naruto's favorite haunts where silent and dark. The last place to look was Naruto's office.

As Kakashi approached the tower, he noticed the light on in the office window and scaled the wall. What he found within was a surprise.

Naruto sat with Garra on the floor of the office. They looked like two teens with a lot on their minds.

"Go away Kakashi " Naruto demanded the moment that Kakashi's sandal touched the sill.

Naruto never spoke to him that way, "What?" Kakashi was confused.

"I have a reason for not coming home yet. Your presence defeats that purpose. Go away now." Naruto ordered.

Never one for self-preservation where Naruto was concerned, the jounin took a step toward his lover. The blanket of sand wrapped around him instantly halted his movement. "Will you be ok if I take him home?" questioned Garra.

Naruto stiffly nodded his head.

With a swirl of sand, Kakashi found himself in his own living room. What the hell is the meaning of this?" Kakashi cried out from his makeshift prison of sand.

Garra approached the Konoha ninja. "I told that genius of yours that this was a bad idea but he would not listen to me. I only agreed to be a part of it because I knew that Naruto would need me after. You all never stopped to think about how your actions would hurt him you fool."

Kakashi was truly confused by the Kazekage's outburst. "Naruto trusted you to understand his feelings and allow him to deal with things in his own way. The out come of this evening is nothing next to the damage you did by crushing his trust in you and Tsunade. He trusted you to back up his decisions. He trusted you to keep his secrets. He trusted you to never do anything to hurt the people of HIS village."

"You failed him in so many ways tonight." Garra continued. "The reason he can't come home is because he is so angry that if he looks at you or any of his other friends right now, the Kubie might come out."

Kakashi gasped in shock. "I have sat with him all night as he fought for control over the beast. He had started to forgive you all when you had to show up and defy him again. This just brought us back to square one. I will take him away for a little while until he has calmed down. I suggest you think of ways to make it up to him while we are away."

Kakashi fell to his knees once the sand and its master disappeared. "I am such a miserable fool."

Naruto's friends covered for his absence for the rest of the week by claiming that he went on a diplomatic mission to Sand. They all felt like dirt and spent the time thinking of ways to make amends.

Late at night on the fallowing Saturday, Kakashi lay awake in his bed and missed his lover so much it hurt.

"Miss me?"

Kakashi bolted from the bed and found Naruto against the wall. Kakashi fell to his knees before his true love and did what any man would do. He begged for forgiveness. He pleaded and begged and groveled. Kakashi explained what their intent had been and took all responsibility. He cried at Naruto's feet and petitioned for pardon. "You can do whatever you want with me love just please don't leave me," he wept.

Kakashi's monologue was halted when a tender hand stroked through his hair. "I know why you did it." Kashi peeked up with hope in his eyes. " I understand now that I am not mad anymore. I not only forgive you but I also thank you. " He placed a sweet kiss on the upturned mouth. "Nothing could ever make me leave you Kashi. You are the other half to my soul. I might have to burn one of your precious books every now and then but I will never leave you my mate."

Relief swept through Kakashi like a title wave. He gratefully offered up his lips to the man who held his heart. Their joining that night was sweet and gentile. Naruto showed his lover in every way possible that he was well loved. Kakashi soaked it up like a hungry sponge and offered himself to his lover mind body and soul.

Long hours later, the two cuddled in their bed contentedly. Kakashi dragged his body from the bed, much to his lover's displeasure. He returned an instant later with something in his hand.

"Naruto, I can never express to you how much you mean to my life. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life." Kakashi held out the velvet box in his hand. "Would you be willing to have a promise ceremony with my?" Kakashi's hands shook so bad that he almost dropped the box before Naruto could save it.

Naruto opened the simple box to find two bands of braided metal. They where rings made pout of gold, silver and copper braided together. He gazed at Kakashi questioningly. "The gold is you, the silver is me and the copper is the symbol of Konoha's inner fire." The jounin explained.

Naruto could not speak. The only answer he could even attempt was to throw his arms around his love and squeeze him tight.

When Kakashi could breath again, he began to speak, "The village has come to realize what fools they have been. The people want to make amends but they know that there is nothing that they could do to make up for all that you have gone through. What do you say to letting the village set up the ceremony for us as a token of friendship on their parts?"

Naruto thought about it silently, and then grinned brightly. "That sounds perfect. My only condition is that it be held beneath my fathers figure on the mountain."

Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye, "I think that can be arranged." He replied.

THE END


End file.
